1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device including a tilt/telescopic adjustment function, in which clamping and unclamping of an inner pipe to which a steering shaft is attached can be reliably performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a tilt/telescopic adjustment function is provided in a steering device for an automobile. One general structure of a steering device of this kind is provided in the steering device previously developed by the applicants and proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254290. This has a structure including a fixing bracket which is attached to the vehicle body, an inner pipe which rotatably supports a steering shaft, an outer column which supports the inner pipe slidably in the axial direction, and clamping means for clamping the inner pipe by the outer column.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254290, a slit-shaped separating portion is formed along the axial direction in a gripping main body portion of the outer column. The inner pipe is gripped on the inner peripheral side of the gripping main body portion, and two clamping portions formed at the location of the separating portion of the outer column are able to narrow the interval of the separating portion by means of a clamping tool. In this way, the inner pipe is clamped by the gripping main body portion, and can be locked during tilt/telescopic adjustment.